Hageshi Ishi
Hageshi Ishi is a mage and a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail guild, and has yet to find a team. He uses Stone Magic Hageshi is a physically able young man, and dislikes cheating,and lying. History When Hageshi was a young child, his town was attacked by troops. Hageshi ran and hid under a pile of rubble, and watched as his parents were killed by the soldiers. Once the town was destroyed and the troops retreated, Hageshi ran after them in hopes of growing up to defeat them. He had no idea where he was going, and ended up finding the cabin of an old woman , who found him and treated him for a small amount of days.She sent him away and he eventually he found a staff with a lacrima implanted in it, which he uses to cast stone spells.He used it to get into Fairy Tail and ever since then, his enemies call him Rocky, but his friends still call him Hageshi Appearance Hageshi has jet black hair with scarlet tips.His eyes are a stormy-gray.He wears a dark gray coat with a blood-red trim. He also wears a black v-neck shirt, And dark gray cargo pants, and black boots. His Fairy Tail guild mark is red and on his shoulder. His hair is messy and he never bothers to tidy it, liking it the way it is.Hageshi also has his red Fairy Tail guild mark on his left bicep. = Personality Hageshi is somewhat cold.After the death of his parents Hageshi learned not to get too attached to people because you never know if you'll lose them. Hageshi is very stern and carefree at times.He is also fierce, and he often attacks after saying witty puns/remarks. He is very loyal to his guild, and is very attached to it unlike most other things, not wanting to loose anyone else after the death of his parents. Magic and Abilities Stone Magic - * Stone Drill ''- A drill made of stone covers Hageshi's staff and he drills into the ground and comes up under the enemy, knocking them back and causing damage.'' * Stone Pickaxe ''- Hageshi's staff becomes a large stone pickaxe as he punches and swipes at his target, causing heavy damage.'' * Stone Lance ''- Hageshi's staff changes into a lance as he throws it at his target.'' * Stone Hammer ''- Hageshi's lance changes into a hamer as he hits his target with it.'' * Stone Cannon ''- Hageshi's staff changes into a cannon made of Stone as he fires stones at his target.'' * Other Abilities - *'Immense Speed '''- Hageshi is shown to be very fast while running, or walking.'' *'Immense Endurance '''- Physical scars and wounds are shown not to bother Hageshi too much, but it is somewhat difficult to wound Hageshi with regular attacks.'' *'Immense Strength '''- Hageshi ,despite his small/average build is shown to be very strong.'' *'Expert in Hand to Hand combat '''- Hageshi uses weapons when he isn't using his magic, which is rare, but he battles wisely with weaponry and with his fists. He is very quiet, making him almost Ninja-like, and he can knock out an enemy using several techniques such as temple punch, pressure points, and jaw punch.'' * Katana and Bow fighting ''- Hageshi can use a bow and Katana very well. He trained himself with these weapons when he was young so he didn't have to rely on his magic too much. He has impeccable aim with the bow and is really fast with his Katana. '' Relationships * Hageshi's parents ''- Hageshi barely remembers anything about his parents, but he remembers loving them very much, and carries a picture of them around very often, but doesn't dwell on it too much.'' Timeline *'X765 '''- Born'' *'X771 '''- Found by old woman -Found by Rokku'' *'X771-X777 '''- Trained with Rokku'' *'X778 '''- Joined Edolas Fairy Tail'' * X779 ''-'' Quotes *"This is Edolas's Fairy Tail, and it is my guild. And I don't care if it's the weakest guild in the world, because It's my home!" Hageshi to enemy * "My fists are stone but my heart is pure as gold. I shall protect my allies!" Hageshi to Enemy Trivia * Hageshi's name means "Fierce Stone" Hageshi meaning Fierce, Ishi meaning Stone. * Hageshi has yet to find a team * His Counterpart is Hageshi Goldrose. = Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Edolas Fairy Tail Members Category:Edolas Counterpart